A Pact with Hermione
by Shyneeluvz
Summary: Ron and Hermione made a pact when they were in Grimmauld Place.


Author's note: I always imagine something happened between Ron and Hermione in all those weeks they were together in Grimmauld Place. Alone. Without Harry.

It was the summer before 5th when we made a pact.

We were stucked in Grimmauld Place with the other members of the Order. The Dark Lord had returned and as one of Harry Potter's bestfriend,you needed to gave up your grand holiday with your parents to join us in that horrible place.

Somehow, your company made my days on that house tolerable. In days my mom wasn't enslaving us in cleaning every corners of the house, you would ask me to go with you in the library so that you and I could start studying the lessons for our incoming year. I know how much you love studying so I was delighted everytime I was able to convinced you to put down your books and play wizard chess with me instead.

I felt so happy having you all by myself, without Harry to get all your attention. I knew I was being selfish back then yet being able to be with you alone was just surreal.

I remember that day so clearly. I guess that day will be forever in my mind. For that day changes everything between us.

We were in that creepy library which you seemed to claim to be your sunctuary. We were sitting in old but comfortable couch by the firepace. You were happily occupied with your thick book while I started to get bored of the book you forced me to read. I asked you to play another game of wizard chess with me. You just plainly said "No" without even looking and continued reading. I was used to your response as you usually did. I knew with a little encouragement, you would eventually gave up.

You let out a yelp when I yanked your book from your hands. You looked so damned cute with your furious face and I tried so hard not to laugh. I kept the book out of your reach as you were trying to get it back. You were calling me "Ronald" so I knew you were really mad which was quite scary,really. But I was determined not to give your book back.

You wrestled me over that book when suddenly we realized our position. I was lying on the corner of the couch, you were on top of me, trying to reach out the book. Our faces were so close I could feel your warm breath. Then our eyes met and the world seemed to vanish. We were in our own world. Only you and me.

I heard you whispered my name. I never really like my name yet on that magical moment,it was like a melodic song in my ears.

Your brown eyes were sparkling and so deep I felt like drowning. When you bit your lower lip, I thought I would die right then. Your lips were so inviting I couldn't even think clearly. Someone asked me once what's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. My answer was always Mom's shepherd pie. I was convinced nothing would be more delicious than that. However,when you moved your head an inch and our lips finally met, it proved me wrong.

Your lips tasted toffee and vanilla. They were so soft I bit them a few times. I groaned as you moaned everytime I do it.

Your fingers were carressing the back of my head, pulling me closer to you. I must admit I have fantasized kissing you for more than a hundred times but those were nothing in compare to that moment. The feeling was overwhelming! Your fingers pulling my hair slightly made my mind dizzy.

You were perfect Mione! I never thought we could find something we would be so passionate about other than our bickering.

Our kiss was so intense. Years of built up tension and hidden feelings were pouring.

I could feel my lips swelling but hell, I was kissing the most amazing girl in the world so who the f*ck cares?

We were lost in our own world and I was more than willing to stay there to no end. But then I felt a pang of pain on my back.

I tried to ignore it. I was too engrossed of what we were sharing. I was only felt alarmed when you yelp. That was when I realized someone or something was attacking us. We broke our precious kiss unwillingly to grab our wands.

I swear I never hated Hedwig til that moment! The bloody owl was soaring above us ready to attack again. I noticed the letters on the table near your book that was long forgotten. We both knew who sent them and what they meant. Harry would be arriving soon.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I picked the letters up. My annoyed face vanished when I heard your hearty laugh. I looked at you as if you were gone insane.

Your face lit so brightly and your laugh warmth my heart. It mirrored my happiness. I felt like my heart was about to explode because of too much love for you.

I wanted to tell you right there. At that moment. With your swollen lips. With your pretty brown eyes. In that library full of dust.

You must knew it because you crossed again the distance between us and kiss me before I could say anything. You whispered "Not yet" when our lips pulled apart.

I was furious yet I understood. Our bestfriend needed us. We just couldn't bear to be happy together while Harry was fighting for his life. He needed the both of us. We were his only strenght. It was not the perfect time for us.

The pact was my idea. I wasn't sure whether you would agree or not. Relief flooded me when you gladly agreed. We made a pact that we will be together when the right time comes, that we will be both live and survive no matter what.

So we continued with our life as "bestfriends". I longed for your kisses and the feeling of your body next to mine. The long wait was hard as hell.

Watching you now walking in the aisle with that white wedding dress, you were all worth the wait!

I felt the lump on my throat and my eyes getting hotter. I didn't realized I was crying until Harry offered his handkerchief to me, patting me on my back.

I've been dreaming for this moment to come. To tell you how much you mean to me!

I love you so much Mione! I couldn't even imagine that I'm capable of loving someone this much. Me, who you compared the emotion range to a teaspoon.

This was the fullfillment of our pact Mione. The one we made many years ago.

I thought we would never reach this moment. We've been through a lot for all those years.

A dark lord to defeaf. A war to win. Even death to survive. Our love was not easy but you were all worth it.


End file.
